


God of Thunder: Room Mate

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Crushing on a God [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	God of Thunder: Room Mate

> **_–Thor’s POV–_ **

I had contacted Tony and the others mere hours after coming to the bunker, and arranged for transportation. Tony mainly insisted as he was curious about what I was speaking of. The next morning, Y/N came into the kitchen to see the entire team sitting at the table. The pink hue that came over her cheeks was most adorable. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she looked to her eldest brother. “ _You_ decided to keep him. You can clean up after him.” She told him. “And his friends. I am _not_ a pet keeper.”

The others laughed at this, but it was Bruce that spoke up. “Hi, I’m Bruce.” He smiled at her as her eyes darted to him. “We were told that you didn’t exactly know who we are.” The others nodded in agreement. “This is Natasha, Clint, you met Thor, Steve, and Tony.” He pointed to each of them.

“What the hell?” She breathed before speaking up. “Is it a requirement to be a damn _model_ to save the world or something?”

Laughter echo’d off the walls of the kitchen. “If you plan on drooling, sis, clean it up.” Sam smirked at her. “Come on, I made breakfast.” He motioned her over.

“Come, little one, join in the feast.” I grinned, hoping that she would. At my words, her cheeks darkened.

She shook her head and turned. “Why couldn’t life be normal? No one else wakes up to a kitchen full of _fucking model superheros_!” She muttered to herself.

I looked to her brothers. “Will she not be hungry?” I inquired.

Dean shrugged, a mouth full of food. “She’ll come down eventually.” He said as soon as he could.

* * *

> **_– Reader’s POV–_ **

Neither of my brothers actually told me that we’d gained another room mate. I just happened to find out when I saw Thor walking out of the bathroom with nothing more than a towel around his waist. “Hello, Y/N.” He greeted me.

Much to my embarrassment, nothing more than a squeak came out. I turned on my heels and rushed back to my room, hiding.

It took another couple weeks before it was made really evident that he was there for good. While he still stayed with the Avengers a bit of the time, he was starting to split where he stayed pretty evenly. You never knew when the good looking man would be there, so walking around looking like a bum was now out of the question.

* * *

> **_– Thor’s POV –_ **

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Dean pulled me aside one morning after breakfast.

I nodded. “Of course. What do you need?”

He ran his hand through his short hair and shifted awkwardly. “Do you like my sister?” He blurted out, making me raise my eyebrow. “I mean….do you like her like her?”

A grin spread across my face. “I am quite fond of her, yes.”

“No dating my sister!” He got serious. “For one, you’re a freakin’ _GOD_. Secondly, she’s my sister…and you’re my friend.”

This made no sense to me. “Would that not mean I am a better match for your sister than a mere mortal man?” I asked. “I can protect her easily, which is something I know you want. The chances of me dying on any mission are very slim. And, I agree, we are friends. I’ve been staying here for some time now. I would think you would prefer someone you know someone so well caring for her.”

Dean stared at me like I had gained another head. “How the hell did you logic your way into busting what I said?”

I shrugged. “I know you love your sister, and want her safe. Who better to keep her safe than a God? I also know you want her cared for, and you should know by now that I care for her deeply.” I told him honestly. “If you are worried about sexual intercou–”

“ ** _WHOA_**!” He held up his hand. “Not what–” Dean’s voice was cut off by the sound of you yelling my name through the bunker.

* * *

> **_–Reader’s POV–_ **

Towel wrapped around my chest, my wet feet moved me through the bunker. “THOR!” I yelled, trying to find the blonde haired God. “Thor!”

“Yes?” He asked, looking innocent.

“Oh, don’t you go trying to look like a puppy.” I shot back.

Thor feigned surprise. “I don’t know what you mean. Whatever could I have done?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Clearly I won’t be getting anywhere with this.” I groaned, shaking my head. Turning, I went to move back to the bathroom.

“I could always assist you, if you’d like!” He smirked, chuckling.


End file.
